thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of the Storm
The giant stone warriors creak to life and march towards the central platform, wielding their halberds menacingly. Liam examines the numerous runes carved into the podium and experiments with the buttons. Two of the bridges retract, causing two of the warriors to fall into the depths below, but the remaining three continue, two engaging Bundly and Liam and one approaching Connor and Grub. Kodachi petitions Zatik to grant him more webs to help take down the statues, and Zatik agrees, though not without a cost. Kodachi’s eyes change and darken. Liam tries more of the buttons, revealing large braziers in the walls that immediately light up the room and Kodachi cries out and covers his eyes, discovering the cost of Zatik’s boon is an increased light sensitivity. Liam leaps onto the back of one of the statues, but finds that even his mighty fists can’t damage the stone guardians. Bundly tries to dodge the statue’s mighty swings, dropping the crown in the process, while Kodachi tries to web the two golems together to slow them down. Grub and Connor use their small size to duck between statues and avoid the golem’s blows, and head towards the northern exit. While the statues are slowed by the webs, the rest of the party makes a break for the northern exit, but Bundly lags behind. Dirk tries to grab and carry him out but a brutal swing of the guardian’s halberd connects and smashes Bundly into the ground. Bundly’s broken body lies motionless, but a careful observer might have noticed the small wisp of silvery smoke that exits his body and enters his shoes… Dirk and Kodachi grab Bundly’s things as they rush towards the exit (Bundly would have wanted it that way), meeting up with the others and stopping in the stone tunnel to catch their breath as the statues end their pursuit. They share some words for their fallen comrade, before continuing their exploration. In the next room, they discover a circular room with four large tables covered in runes, and a throne at the far end upon which sits a skeletal figure. The walls are covered in a huge mural, written in both runes and the language of the Weaver, along with stylistic images. They approach the throne and see the the skeleton wears a blue crystal crown, and wonder if this is Griminhild himself. Through the skeleton’s ribs and into the stone throne behind him is an oversized long sword that glows with a golden light: it appears to be the same sword wielded by Loth in the statue room. They copy down the mural, unable to decipher the language but make guesses at the meaning of a few of the images. The first shows Griminhild, standing alone, surrounded by blue crystal. Then, a number of other beings appear, seemingly representing some of the gods. In the third image, they are joined by dozens of tiny humans. The party extracts the sword, too large and heavy to effectively wield, but the sword reacts to each user, glowing a different colour in each of their hands. All but for Liam, where the sword turns to dull and rusted iron. The party then turns their attention to the rune covered tables, and try to interact with them like they did elsewhere. They get a response, hearing distant sounds of stone shifting and chains moving, but the sound and the light from the rune quickly fizzles out. As they explore the rest of the complex (finding more machinery, more dull crystals, and some sort of siege platform that appears to fire the immense icicles found dotting the ruined city) and continue to experiment with the controls, they eventually figure out that the blue crystals seem to provide power to the system, and they use the crystals from Griminhild’s crown to reactivate the machines that control this place. With a shudder, the machines spring to life and the entire complex begins to shake and groan and come to life. It appears to pull itself out of the mountain and stands up from it’s prone position, and the giant stone avatar they’ve been exploring stands towering over the ruined city below. Through the window in the control room they see the great storm clouds that have been present through their exploration darken, expand and intensify. But almost immediately the light from the blue crystal fades and dies, it’s power drained and the avatar begins to fall forward. Luckily, Kodachi locates another input for his crystal which provides enough power for the avatar to swing a hand forward and slow it’s descent just enough for the party to brace itself for the impact and come out more or less unscathed. As the dust settles, the storm picks up and huge balls of hail begin to rain from the sky. The party takes cover in the complex as they wonder what to do. If the storm that raged since they stepped foot in the ruined city was due to their meddling, is there anyway for them to stop it before it threatens Caldbeck? Did the strange shadow creatures have anything to do with it? Where can they go to get the mural translated? And why do the lights on Bundly’s shoes keep blinking like that? Category:Weaver Category:Session Summary